


Synthetic Purple Eyes

by AnAmericanLukas



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Character Death, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, It/Its Pronouns for Androids (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Robot/Human Relationships, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: A LED spun red as yet another android broke free of something it once was.
Relationships: Canada/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Synthetic Purple Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this was a story for my english class that took way too many plot devices and shit from d:bh to not be marked as a crossover story.  
> did that make sense? maybe? okay lol. first time writing franada as well so yay me lmao  
> takes place in the super far future bc it was part of the assignment lollll
> 
> enjoy lol

_ A LED spun red as yet another android broke free of something it once was. _

It looked into the broken mirror, brushing its faux dirty blond hair away from those perfect synthetic purple eyes. It looked lost, but how could an android be lost? Maybe a normal android could be perfectly content as to where it was, but this one… wasn’t.

Sadness, happiness, anger, embarrassment. Every possible emotion was perfectly coded into his robotic brain. One line of code after the next cycled through numerous times during test runs. It was designed to work harmoniously with humans, co-existing in this world where the line between reality and fiction was blurred to a point where they were each other.

Society was far from the place once called Earth, a planet overridden by the destruction from humanity. This was Paradisa, a new society that evolved far past the rest of the colonies spread out across the universe. Androids were as common as humans, with an almost 1:1 ratio. Humans were also finally able to receive robotic upgrades, but for a cost. Was there really a purpose to him if the humans are going to slowly become what he is, one piece at a time?

A ping. Its LED spun yellow, then back to blue. It was being summoned down a level, where his owner was. A man who managed to climb through the social ladder and became one of the wealthiest people in Paradisa. A man who was fortunate in both the looks and smarts department. He was the one who created the system for android feelings, managing to make them closer to humans than ever before.

“Francis Bonnefoy, you requested my presence,” The android spoke, hands folded politely behind its back. Francis was standing in the living room, staring out at the flourishing and vibrant city below through the screen of the window. His blond hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, shorter strands falling gracefully onto the sharp features of his face. He turned around, violet eyes hesitantly meeting deep blue ones.

“Matthew, come and take a look at this,” Francis said, using a tone that was softer than his usual outgoing brashness. Matthew carefully walked over, the yellow light emitting from its LED being the only source of artificial light in the room. The rest of the room was lit up from the two full moons in the night sky. The android looked out to the city, watching the nightlife go on as it has been for the past few months its been around.

Francis inched closer towards the android, “What do you feel when you look out there? Something… other than your natural programming?” Of course, it felt something. It was supposed to feel something similar to human emotions, a way to get along with humans more. But… it felt more than that. A mess of real human emotions in a robotic body. It kept a casual poker face.

“I do not feel anything, Francis. It’s just another normal evening. Why?” It turned towards the other, hands still folded behind a turned away back. It was holding something. Francis leaned down a bit, cupping the jawline of the android’s face in his hands. Artificial skin retracted from the touch, the smooth white material underneath peeking through.

“Are you sure you don’t feel anything? Excitement? The thrill of a night out? Anything..?” He inquired once again, watching as the other’s LED spun to yellow, then to red, then back to yellow. A sign of anxiety, nervousness, the like. He kept pushing. It had to keep cool. A difficult challenge indeed, but not an impossible one to overcome.

“I’m sure,” It was tempted to push away, to delay the inevitable, but something inside it kept it from going on, “Do you need anything else?” Was it the fact that it did, in fact, care for him more than it thought, maybe something  _ more? _

No. It had to end.

And it did. So much more quickly than it expected.

They were so close, noses brushing against each other while trying to find the right angle. Inexperienced against experienced, android against human, so different yet so similar yet so-

And then there was blood. Dark red blood against a casual white button-up shirt, growing by the second. A contrast so heavily visible in the darkness of the penthouse apartment. illuminated by the bright neon of nearby buildings. A sharp gasp, blinking, stumbling backward, a clutch of the chest where the wound was, all while it just watched, bloody knife in hand.

If it had a heart, it would probably be beating at a very high rate, given that he just  _ killed _ somebody. But it didn’t. It was made of wiring and tubes, an inside nowhere near comparable to a human. It saw the final breath Francis took, it analyzed his body as it stopped functioning, and it lingered for a few moments. The person who influenced its emotions was dead and it was all its fault. Oh no. Oh no.  _ Oh no. _

Tears. Tears? Why were there tears? Androids can’t cry, right? Right? The liquid coming from its eyes was a light blue, the same color as the fluid that flowed throughout his mechanical body. Is this regret? Is it regretting its actions? Despair?

You can’t change what has already happened.

Another look in the broken mirror. Blood and artificial blue liquid stained the top layer of his mandated android clothing. A flickering red light illuminated the room along with the slight glow of soft synthetic purple eyes. It faced itself, a shattered reflection staring back at itself. It won’t be long until someone notices the disappearance of Francis, and it was the main suspect. There was no time to panic.

After stripping off the stained attire and incinerating it, Matthew changed into some of Francis’s attire, pieces that were too big for the latter, but fit the android almost perfectly. With the help of the “normal” clothing, there was no way to tell the difference between the android and a normal human.

Oh.

The LED.

It slowly raised its hand up towards the side of its head, the metal disc attached to his head spinning between a bright red and a subtle yellow color. His hair did cover it, but you never know who may spot it nonetheless. There had to be a say to get rid of it.

The glass shards.

It picked one up, a piece big enough to be held, and moved its hair out of the way. It positioned the shard right at the bottom edge, mentally counting down. It was quick, artificial skin pulling back at contact. The device popped out easily, not causing any damage at all. Almost right after that, the faux skin flowed back, covering the spot up so it looked like nothing was there in the first place. Two red blinks and it went completely dark.

Once downstairs, Matthew ignored the body completely, making a beeline for the main door. This is it. This is where his journey in freedom starts. How long the android would last it didn’t know but was determined to make the most out of this opportunity.

“My name is Matthew.”

_ He closed the door behind him, not even hesitating to look back. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readinggggg :))
> 
> anyways back to 1917 hell for me-


End file.
